


Battle of the Gangs Ereri (Reupload + Discountinued)

by zereph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dead Carla Yeager, Dead Grisha Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead Of Being Productive, I'm sorry i brought this back, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is In Denial, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped, M/M, Terrible writing, Top Eren Yeager, i was fourteen okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zereph/pseuds/zereph
Summary: Eren has just gained control of his father's gang, the Titans. The most feared gang in all of Maria. One night as Eren is on patrol he gets kidnapped by the Wings of Freedom, and it will change his life forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I was finally able to find my original draft of BGE, and I hate it, but I need something else on my profile. Plus, this is part of me in a sense. It was the first story I had ever published on A03, and the first to get over 200 hits. Enjoy my crappy fourteen year old grammar skills.

Its finally here, the day I take over my father's gang, The Titans.  
I guess I should introduce myself here. My name is Eren Grisha Jaeger. I'm eighteen years old, and I am the son of the leader of one of the deadliest gangs in Maria.  
Now let me tell you a bit about the Gangs in the area. Well the important ones anyway. The most known gang is the aforementioned Titans, run by my father Grisha Jaeger.  
The Titans, have been around for a couple generations, thus why we are the most known and most feared. As the leaders son, and the heir to the Titans, it's important that I'm not harmed by any other gangs in the area. So, my father let me choose recruits for my own squad.   
  
My squad consists of these people:  
  
Mikasa Ackerman-Jaeger, my second in command and adopted sister. She is a seventeen year old Asian, with a hatred for anyone who dares to mess with me or Armin.   
  
Armin Arlert-Jaeger, my battle strategist and my adopted brother. He is a short statured blonde with a bowl cut and piercing blue eyes.  
  
The others are a bunch of people I met back when I first entered the gang.  
Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Fubar, Reiner Braun, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Marco Bodt, Jean Kirstein, Historia Reiss, Ymir, Franz Kefka, Hannah, Kuklo, Mina Carolina,and Thomas Wagner.   
  
Now you'll find out more about me and the titans later,so, let me introduce you to the others gangs in Maria. The Unicorns, run by Nile Dok. His gang consists of a bunch of Scotty rich kids, just trying to impress their classmates. Although I hate Nike for three reasons, A) He killed Mikasa's parents, B) He killed Armin's grandfather, and C) He killed my mother.   
 

The Roses, run by Dot Picks, is our only ally. Occupied by former navy seals and national guards. Dot Pixis and Hannes were good friends of my mother's.   
  
Then theres our number one enemy, The Wings of Freedom. Led by non other than Erwin-fucking-Smith. That bastard tried to capture me and use me as ransom against my father so many times, I've given up keeping track. His gang is filled with ex-thugs and criminals, much like our gang, so we match in numbers and power. Now back to why I get kidnapped, Horsefa-I mean- Jean, says it's because I'm to good looking or some shit. Although the others say I'm targeted because I'm not only the best fighter in the gang, but because I'm also the heir.  
Plus, I've never been attracted to anyone,because I'm asexual.  


	2. The Return

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-SMACK!  
"Fucking alarm..." I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I stretched, and was satisfied at the audible crack of my bones becoming less stiff. Walking over to my closet I picked out my outfit for the day, a black hoodie, white skinny jeans, and a tan muscle shirt. I then made my way to the bathroom, seeing as I took a shower last night I decided to not bother with one this morning. I quickly changed into my clothes, brushed my teeth, and attempting to fix my unruly hair.  
  
As I walked out of the bathroom, Armin walked in. "Mornin' Eren." He said duly.  
  
"Morning Ar, did you get hit by a bus or something? You look like literal shit." I said as I put on my black converse, and grabbed my book bag.   
  
"Eren, shut up. I have a horrible headache, class begins in 30 minutes and I can barely move." He stated with an annoyed undertone.   
  
"Fine. Fine. I'll get the aspirin, and I'll even pick out your clothes for you." I said as walked to the medicine cabinet. "But seriously Ar, rough night with Jean? Or are you just drunk off your ass again?"   
  
I was then tackled to tell ground by a blushing Armin, and I couldn't help but laugh at his face. It was at that moment Mikasa decided to walk by, giving us a scolding look.   
  
"You dumbasses, we have to be at school early today remember? Eren, you,  Armin, and I have to make sure everyone's in their rightful place. It's our job as not only members of the Rouge Titan Squad, but as Jaegers as well."   
  
My eyes widened, "SHIT! Mikasa you help Armin get ready will ya? I forgot I have some things to do in preparation for today." I didn't even give her time to answer, as I dashed back to my bedroom. I grabbed my phone and earphones and stuffed them in my backpack, as well as grabbing the keys to my black Porsche.   
I tthen proceeded in changing my outfit into the Rouge Squads assigned outfit, a blood red button up, black ripped skinny jeans, and black lace up knee high boots.  
  
"I feel like I'm missing something...." I mumbled to myself.  
  
"I believe that would be your piercings."  Armin and Mikasa said simultaneously, "oh and you forget your black key, that shows your rank as leader."   
  
I snapped my fingers upon realization, "Ah your right, anyways let's go I'm driving."   
With that we walked outside and made the 15 minute journey to Maria High School.  
  
  
Upon arriving, the school started to buzz with the nervousness of the students.  
Murmurs could be heard like, "Look, the Jaegers are back.." ," Shit! Eren's with them too." , and finally I saw my squad, giving me the Titan salute, hands crossed behind the back and bowing forward.   
  
"At ease everyone." Armin said, gesturing for our squad to come forth.  
  
The first person to come forward was of course Sasha.   
  
"ERRRRRRREEEEN!" she screamed, jumping on top of me, everyone around tensed immediately, waiting to see how I would react.  
  
"Sasha," I nodded to her in greeting," Now. Get. Off." I said tersely.  
She backed off obediently, and went to stand with the others.   
  
Finally, I glared at the other students, most of them flinching under my heated gaze. Good. It's nice to know they remember who holds the authority here.  
"Good morning, everyone... I hope you all behaved yourselves while we were gone."  
I stated. My cold eyes boring into the eyes of anyone who dared to hold my gaze.  
  
"Mikasa, Armin, what do you think? Do we need to show anyone that I am the one who is in charge here?" I asked.  
  
"Hm... maybe we should show them why the Jaeger heir, is in fact the one with the most power here." Mikasa suggested, with a smirk.   
  
"That sounds fun. Eren, I aagree with Mikasa, we should indeed show them." Armin said chuckling darkly.  
  
"All right, it's settled then," I said cracking my knuckles, a couple boys flinching due to the loud 'crack' that sounded. "My squad, were going to put on a little show for everyone... I see some new faces that don't seem to know why we should be feared." I said as an evil grin appeared on my face, and motioned for my squad to follow me. We walked to the soccer field.  
  
"All right lets make this fair shall we? My squad against myself." I stated, and looked Marco waiting him to say go.  
  
"3......2......1.....GO!"   
  
Everyone ran towards Eren, fists raised and kicks aimed straight at him, but he dodged all of them. Taking out Mina with a punch to the stomach, hannah with a hit to the head, Franz and kuklo with kicks to the groin, and Thomas with a kick to the gut. A raven, a blonde, a ginger, a red head, and a brunette all gasped in amazement at the science before them. Murmurs began as the only people standing where the three jaegers, Jean, Marco, Annie, sasha, Connie, Reiner, bertolt, ymir, and christa.  
  
Everyone dashed towards Eren again, Sasha and Connie going for a double assault, but landing on their heads, ass up instead. Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt going for a similar attack as Connie and Sasha, but ended up sprawled on the ground next to each other. Christa, Ymir, Armin, and Mikasa, looked as they would succeed, having tackled Eren to the ground, only to be sent flying in the air moments later.  
  
"Anyone up for round two?" Eren asked. There were collective groans from his squad, followed by the students running in fear. Except a couple students stood gawking at him. He smirked and approached them.  
  
"Well, did you enjoy our little show?" He asked in a sultry tone. His squad appearing behind him.  
  
Suddenly Armin realized something, "oh these are the new kids you were referring to."    
  
"Yep." Eren said popping the 'p'. "So how about we all introduce ourselves hmm?"   
  
"I'm Franz Kefka."  
  
"Mina Carolina."  
  
"Kuklo."   
  
"Thomas Wagner."  
  
"I'm Historia, but you can call me Christa."  
  
"I'm Ymir, and Christa's mine." She said, putting an arm around the blonde.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sasha Braus! This is Connie Springer!" She squeled point to the buzz-cut boy.  
  
"Im Marco Bodt."  
  
"Names Keirstein. Jean Kerstein."  
  
"Annie Leonhart."  
  
"Ber-bertolt Fubar."  
  
"Reiner Braun."  
  
"I'm Mikasa Ackerman-Jaeger."  
  
"Im Armin Arlert-Jaeger."  
  
Then as Eren went to introduce himself his squad and siblings saluted him.  
"And I'm Eren Grisha Jaeger, Leader of the Rogue Titan Squad, son of Grisha Jaeger, and future leader of the Titans." He then looked to the short raven haired man. "Now, who the ever-loving-fuck are you people?"


	3. The Wings of Freedom

Levi Pov  
  
Erwin sent Petra, Hange, Isabel, Farlan, and I on a mission to scope out the Jaeger's territory, and to find Grisha's son. How they ended up at Maria High, I don't understand. Hange and Isabel are trying to talk to the students and ask about the Jaeger's but whenever we mention the word Jaeger, they just freeze up. 

"BIG BRO! LOOK SOMEONES COMING!" Isabel screeched. Damn can she be any louder. I look over to the school gates to see a raven, a blonde, and a brunette approaching the center of the schools courtyard. Farlan taps my shoulder and I turn to look at him.

"Levi, do you hear that? I think what we were looking for just found us." 

"The raven is the only one that looks capable of anything the blonde seems like a bookworm and the brunettes looks to innocent to be in a gang." I replied returning my attention to the students around us who began to whisper. They seemed tense.

 The bookworm spoke. "At ease everyone." 

Suddenly a girl similar to Hange tackled the brunette, the kid had an impassive look on his face. 

"ERRRRREEEENNN!" The students all took several steps back and gasped. 

"Sasha," the boy nodded, "Get.Off.Now."

The brunette seemed to scan the crowd, then upon seeing our l little group his eyes narrowed.

"Good morning everyone... I hope you all behaved while we were gone."

Gone? Behaved. I looked over to Farlan, he seemed to realize the same thing. 

"Farlan, I think we may have found them." I say. He turns to look at me. "I know."

«Le time skip be cuz I'm a lazy shit and don't have the time to rewrite the whole fight scene. »

"I'm Eren Grisha Jaeger, son of Grisha Jaeger, Captain of the Rouge Titan Squad, and future leader of the Titans. Now, who the ever-loving-fuck are you?" 

 _shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshi-_ "I'm Isabel Magnolia! We're from the Wings of Freedom, so  **YOU** should be afraid, not us!"

Hange,Petra, and Farlan gawked at Isabel, while I just glared daggers at her. When I looked back at Eren he was smirking **SMIRKING!**  Why does that make me feel weird? What the heck?

"Well, Isabel. I'm one step ahead of you, or I could say several. I know Eyebrows sent you guys to come get me, but I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere. Also I know Everything about you guys." He begins to pace back and forth in front of us before standing right in front of me. 

"Rivallie Ackerman, aka Levi. Captain of the Special Ops Squad, and Erwin's adopted son. Father Kenny Ackerman, Mother Kuchel Ackerman, Isabel Magnolia, and Farlan Church, adopted siblings. Preferred gender is male, although technically your Asexual." He then points to each one of us in turn relaying everything ever known about us. 

"Hange Zoe,Erwin's wife. Weapons specialist for the Wings, and Levis adopted mother. You also tend to be abit eccentric."

"Isabel Magnolia."

"Farlan Church."

"Petra Ral."

Holy shit this kid is hella dangerous already, not to mention he knows everything about us. 

I glare at him, "Listen fucker I-"

"I'm terribly sorry, it was nice meeting you all... but being a Jaeger, we have otherbusiness to attend to." He interrupted, and the walked off, his squad and siblings following.

I look at the faces of my squad and say, " _ **What the actual fuck?"**_


	4. Go to Hell

Eren Pov  
  


I lay outside against a tree hanging with my squad. Connie and Sasha are eating... is that deer meat? Annie,Bertolt, and Reiner are sparring. Hannah, Franz, Mina, Kuklo, and Thomas are talking animatedily to each other. Marco and Jean are running laps. Amir and Christa are making out.....gross. Mika and Ar, are just sitting beside me, watching our friends.

I sigh and look up at the sky, I remember when my mother and I would lay in the grass and spot cloud shapes for hours. Suddenly my peace was interrupted by a baying horse.

"Captain, Levi Ackerman would like to speak with you." Jean said, saluting me. 

I sighed and stood up, "Remind me to kill Erwin, when I'm given the chance. His fucking lap dog's are annoying as hell."

"Yes, Captain."

I walked over to the middle of our designated training grounds, and addressed my squad. "Listen Up! Mina, Hannah, Christa, and Sasha;I want you guys to work on stamina, run until you pass out. Marco,Thomas,Franz, and Kuklo; work on sneak attacks. Connie,Jean,Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie; work on hand to hand combat. Mika,Ar, you guys are in charge." 

They all replied with a "Yes Captain!" Before heading into their assigned groups I walked down the school hallways searching for Mr. bitch face. I finally found him leaning against the wall next to the staircase. Upon seeing me he seemed to get even more pissed.

"Took you fucking long enough, were taking a shit or something?" He deadpannned. Wow his vocabulary is just colorful isn't it. 

"Tch. Excuse me for knowing my priorities. So Bitch-Face, what did you want to discuss with me?" I replied, oh looks like I hit a nerve with that bitch face comment.

"Brat. Anyways, Captain America wants to talk your wonderful example of a father." 

I rolled my eyes at that, "Eyebrows wants to talk to Grisha? I'm afraid that won't be happening. See, my father's no longer in any position to meet with gang leaders anymore. I'm the leader of the Titans now, so therefore if Erwin insists on talking to the leader, he can go fuck himself." I began to get annoyed, the fuck, does eyebrows want now? 

"Your the leader? How in hell?" He sounded shocked, although his face betrayed no emotion. 

"Well dumbass,I am Grisha's son. So you figure it out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a feeling my squad is slacking off."  And with that I left, heading back to the training grounds. As soon as I arrived everyone was laying on the grass talking amongst themselves. Oh. Hell. No. This is not the time for them to be lazy asses.

"Oi! You motherfuckers get up and run until I say stop. NOW!" I ordered. Everyone jumped and scampered off to do as told. I smirked, oh the joys of being a Captain.


	5. Training

The Rogue Titan Squad stood silently listening to their captain's orders. You see the Titans run on a strict regimen. Monday's are touch up days, were you work on your weakspots. Tuesday's are running days, and hell, Eren made you run til either you pass out, or he tells you to stop. Wednesday's are hand to hand combat days, or the days when Eren would beat the shit out of you. Thursday's are just patrolling the school grounds. Friday's Eren puts on a 'show' for the school. 

Oh today just so happens to be a Tuesday. 

Jean was being cocky, as usual, and ran into a tree. Marco doubled over in laughter, and everyone else was talking. Eren had a scowl on his face, Eyebrows twitching in irritation. Levi and his friends were walking by and saw the scene. They all stopped to watch. 

"Jean! 100 pushups now! Everyone else run faster, or you'll all be cleaning the base when we get back!" Eren yelled.  

Everyone did as told, groaning in displeasure. Levi, watched Eren bark out orders mercilessly. Damn, if people thought Levi was strict, they wouldn't want to meet Eren.

"Fuck this... EVERYONE STOP!" And everyone fell to the ground in a heap of limbs. Eren stepped forward,"All right how about this, if you guys can outrun me, you don't have to train for a week." 

Everyone stood up at this, getting ready to run. As soon as Eren said go, they all ran. Eren waited for a few seconds, before sprinting past all of them. Levi watched in awe, not even he is that fast. 

"Damn..." he mutters. 

Eren turns to look in his direction, and fuck the knowing look is back. Levi watched as Eren walks towards him, swaying his hips I'm the most taunting way. 

"So,did you guys want to join my squad in their training?" He asked with a smile.  _what the hell, he can smile? I wonder what else he can do... STOP THINKING LEVI, YOU ARE NOT A PERVERT!_

"Uh... no thanks," I said unintelligently. 

"Awww Eren, I think Levi likes you~" Hange coped. 

"Oh, is that so?" He smirked, damn you Hange I will feed you to the cobras.

"In your dreams brat." I said in a monotone voice.

"Dont you mean your dreams,  _kitten."_ he said suggestively. Annnndd now I'm fucking blushing, just great.

Before he could say anything, Eren returned to yelling at his squad. 

"Jean! Your cleaning every damn surface in the base! Everyone else you get to keep running!NOW!"


	6. Welcome to Hell

Jean was scrubbing everything in sight, seriously regretting his cockiness. He only hoped he would remember to respect Eren's authority next time. The base was bumbling with activity today. Eren sat in his office, talking over things with Mikasa and Armin. 

"Eren, if Erwin wants a conference with you, it must mean he's planning something." Armin says, thinking things over in his genius mind. He knew that Erwin could be fucking brutal when it came down to the gang wars. He just hoped his brother could somehow deter the man from any rash decisions.

"I know Ar, but, believe it or not I can be manipulative when an opportunity presents itself. I have a few ideas of what to do should things go downhill." Eren said, everyone who knew him, knew Eren was a sadistic and suicidal bastard. 

Mikasa who was silent since entering the room, finally spoke,"Alright, we trust you. Armin will come up with a strategy, and I will train everyone and post guards around the base. I assume you'll want a member of your personal squad to deliver the message to Erwin?" 

"Yes, send Kuklo here would you." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I need to check on Jean." With that he left the room.

Mikasa looked over at her brother, "I hope Eren knows what he's doing." With that an uncomfortable silennce fell among the adopted siblings.

 

"Commander Erwin, one of Eren Jaegers personal squad is here with a message." says Olou Bozado, ushering Kuklo into the room. 

Erwin looked up from his desk, and gestured for the young man, to relay the message. Kuklo held the piece of paper in his hand and read aloud.

_"Erwin,_

_I don't appreciate you sending you lackeys to not only invade my territory, but you also have the nerve for the little red headed one to be so rude. I guess I should tell you that my father Grisha, is no longer in charge. However I am willing to meet with you to discuss whatever it is you want to talk about. Although I will only allow the following people to accompany you: Levi Ackerman, Hange Zoe, Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church, and Petra Ral.I'll have Kuklo escort you to my base, if you dare to bring someone other than the people I have allowed, I will personally see to your consequences._

_Leader of The Titans,_

_Eren Jaeger"_

Erwin sent Olou to fetch Levi and the others, once they arrived Erwin told them the situation at hand, and the followed Kuklo.to the base. It was a thirty minute walk to the Titans Base, and upon arriving they couldn't belive their eyes. 

Mikasa was running fire arm drills,Armin was showing proper fighting techniques, and everyone of the Titans was on fire with determination and anticipation.  Then all of a sudden everything around them just stopped. Mikasa and Armin as well as Kuklo walked forward, saluting with the rest of the troops. 

"ah, Kuklo. I assume you did as instructed?" A cool voice asked.

"Yes, Captain." said the boy.

"Alright, Mikasa's group run five laps around the base, then I want you all to work on fighting stances. Armin's group I want you all to go on patrol, if you see anyone suspicious, dispose of them immediately." Eren said with a tone of finality. He walked over to Erwin and said, 

 **"Welcome to**   **Hell."**


	7. The Meeting

Eren lead the others to his office, while Erwin and Levi cast questioning glances at the tall brunette. As soon as they reached Eren's office, he gestures for the others to have a seat, while he stands staring out his window. 

"So, Captain America, what did you want to call this meeting for?" the brunette asked, turning around with an unimpressed mask on his features. 

"I would like to offer a treaty, seeing as this gang war isn't going to be resolved any time soon." The blonde man replied tactically.

Eren's face changed, his gaze predatory, and an eerie smile gracing his lips. "A treaty eh? Sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer. See, you fuckers ruined my life, and I'm hell-bent on returning the offer." With that he turned to Mikasa, giving her a signal. She nodded and left the room. Eren turned back to us ,that look still plastered on his face, and tilted his head before speaking in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Lets play a  _game,_ you guys run for your lives while my squads try to kill you. If you make it out in time, you win, but if you don't you loose." Everyone tensed, and as opened door, he said th e one word we were all thinking. 

_"run."_

With that the base ererupted in chaos, gun shots rang through out the halls, screams and running footsteps could be heard all around.As Erwin and Levi were about to reach the exit, someone dashed in front of them, causing them all to stop abruptly.

" _you loose."_

With that Eren tackled Levi to the ground while the rest of his squad did the same to the others. Levi was thrashing and screaming at Eren to let him go. The brunette smiled and laughed, which caused Levi to stop thrashing and look at the teen in amazement.

"That was fun,you guys almost won. Too bad though, I wanted to ensure that we won. Now ill let you guys go, but Levi you better come visit more often. I miss your cute ass." He said with a wink letting Levi and the others go. As soon as Levi was free he stated at Eren incredulously. Eren chuckled and kissed Levi's cheek before telling his guards to escort them off the premises.

 

As soon as Levi and the others got back to their base safely, Hanji screeched.

"OH MY GOOOOOD LEVI! EREN LIIIIIKES YOU~!" she screamed while dancing around a blushing Levi.

**'maybe he does..' Levi thought to himself.**


	8. Disrespect

Eren was ordering his subordinates around, and I couldn't help but watch. I had to admit, the brunette was not only sexy as hell, but also very authoritative. I turned and wasn't surprised to see my parent, grinning at me maniacally.

I glared viciously, ready to snap if they mentioned my staring.

"Eren was staring at you," they said, biting their lip mischievously. "I think he likes you."

"I was not--" I jerked like they had actually hit me. "Eren was what now?"

"Yeah. Weren't expecting that, were ya?"

Honestly, nope i wasn't. How could I have missed that? I've been watching him the whole time... except when I started thinking about how this kid was in be- _FUCK LEVI DONT THINK THAT. YOU DO NOT WANT TO POP ONE WHILE YOUR PARENT IS RIGHT THERE!_  

"So what if he likes me, he can look all he wants he's the enemy, Hange. Even if we both wanted to we couldn't date, it's forbidden." I try to say without letting my true feelings show, damn I really wish I could have that sexy piece of ass for myself.

They just looked at me sadly before we both left the school.

 

 Mikasa screamed as Eren grabbed her by the legs, throwing her into the wall and standing up as she flew down the hall into the bases kitchen. He growled at her, eyes turning to slits.

He raised his voice and filled it with as much authority as he could. " **Disrespectful**!" He yelled at her, drowning out the sound of his subordinates whimpers. " **Bitch**!"

Mikasa snarled, kicking at the air between them warningly as he approached her. "You could have died! You invaded enemy territory alone!"

**"Irrelevant! I am your brother, your captain, your leader! How dare you attack me?!"**

Eren was a short-tempered when some tried to test his authority. When he cared he got sadistic, forceful, and quiet.But the Titans had gotten used to Mikasa's authority. It was easy to listen to, obey begrudgingly, like a child listening to a parent. But Eren. Eren was their leader. He could not, and would not be disobeyed.

 **"Attack me again and you'll be finding a new home,"**  Eren spat. Mikasa growled but did not answer back.


	9. Disrespect pt. 2

Eren silently walked the dark, damp, streets of the Unicorns territory. He would've sent his personal squad to do it, but they failed once already. So here he was cursing everything he could think of while heading to spy on Nike's meeting with the Wings of Freedom. Mikasa had told him countless times before to never venture out on his own, why you may ask. Well that's thanks to fucking Captain America, and his stupid goons trying to kidnap him.

As Eren finally reached the building, he could hear muffled bit and pieces of the conversation.

"...He's supposedly the strongest out of all the gangs, or so his father said. I believe he is just a spoiled kid, who doesn't know a Damon thing." 

Eren recognized that voice immediately, Nile Dawk, or as Eren liked to call him, Commander Bitch-Fit. It seems they were discussing about him, and his strength and capabilities. Eren decided this wasn't to important, and turned to leave. It was at that moment, the door to the building opened and out stepped Eren's least favorite person. Hitch.

" _oh lookie here, it seems we have a little titan, spying on us."_

Suddenly people came at Eren from every direction, he may have been caught by surprise, but that didn't change the fact that these guys are fucked. Hitch and Marlowe ran forwards two hunting knifes in their hands. As they came nearer, they thrust the knives forward, but Eren dodged them and jumped over their heads, landing on his feet behind them.

Then the unexpected happened, Levi Ackerman came from above and talked Eren to the ground, hauled him up by is neck, and pinned him to the wall. The raven glared, and clenched his jaw on the outside, while on the inside, he was scolding himself for harming the brunette. Levi squeezed Eren's neck harder, causing said teen to gasp in shock, and for air. 

Levi threw the brunette to the ground and said, "This time you can leave with just a few bruises, but next time, you won't be so lucky." 

With that Eren nodded grimly, and sprinted into the shadows, all the while cursing his luck. Mikasa, was not going to be happy, at all.

 

Eren had been right to dread what Mikasa would do when he arrived back at the base. Two hours after,he was still nursing the vicious bruises on his neck from when she had pounced at him, eyes cold and teeth bared in a threatening sense, as she strangled him.

Armin and Connie had stood by, expressions mixed between concern and amusement ,as Mikasa clamped her hands around Eren's neck, intent on denying him air, until he conceded and apologised.

Despite Eren's rank as leader of the titans, Mikasa still owned the respect as the strongest recruit; had for months now. She was by far the strongest of the recruits (other than Eren of course), the disciplinarian, and Eren was content to let her do as she liked uncontested, as long as she left him alone. Which she never happened.

So when she clamped her hand around his sore neck - barely healed from his earlier ordeal - he lashed out and fought back, incensed and furious by her disrespect. They thrashed across the kitchen floor, smashing into walls and tables leaving cracked dents and broken legs.

Connie brought Armin up onto the stairs, out of the way of the vicious brawl, laughing loudly. "She's been saying she's going to kill him all day," Connie quipped with a grin. "I'm so glad I got to see this."

Armin looked horrified. "I haven't seen her this angry in years. This is close to Mission Wings levels of anger."

Connie frowned. "What happened on Mission Wings?"

"Something so horrific, I can't help even think about it."

Mikasa screamed as Eren grabbed her by the legs, throwing her into the wall and standing up as she flew down the hall into the bases kitchen. He growled at her, eyes turning to slits.

He raised his voice and filled it with as much authority as he could. " **Disrespectful**!" He yelled at her, drowning out the sound of his subordinates whimpers. " **Bitch**!"

Mikasa snarled, kicking at the air between them warningly as he approached her. "You could have died! You invaded enemy territory alone!"

" **Irrelevant! I am your brother, your captain, your leader! How dare you attack me?!"**

Eren was a short-tempered when some tried to test his authority. When he cared he got sadistic, forceful, and quiet.But the Titans had gotten used to Mikasa's authority. It was easy to listen to, obey begrudgingly, like a child listening to a parent. But Eren. Eren was their leader. He could not, and would not be disobeyed.

" **Attack me again and you'll be finding a new home** ," Eren spat. Mikasa growled but did not answer back.

"Sibling debates, got to love 'em!"Connie chirped, clapping Armin on the back. He looked vaguely nauseous, and Armin surmised it was from Eren's irate display of power.

"That was sufficiently awkward. Who wants to play Mario Kart?" Armin and Eren nodded eagerly. Mikasa picked herself up from the kitchen floor and brushed herself off, storming past the three boys to slam herself into her quarters. A beat of silence past before Connie spoke again.

"I call Bowser."

"For fuck's sake, Connie, it's my turn!"

 

Levi was lying on his bed, regretting ever promising to kill Eren, he knew Hange was right, they wanted their adopted son to be happy, even if it meant he was in love with the enemy. Levi, loved his parents, they always made sure he was okay emotionally, and physically. 

However, he doubted Erwin would let him openly date Eren, much to the ravens dismay. He just hoped neither of them would die for being in love.

_**"Eren Jaeger, what have you done to me?"** _


	10. Insanity

I woke up to the sound of my adopted siblings bickering, which was normal for a day like this. Let me clarify, today is Thursday, which is when my subordinates go scope out new territory, or keep order and watch our own territory. 

_**Smash!** _

**_"Fuck you Armin! You know Jean means a lot to_**   _ **me!"**_  

 

Oh joy, I better break this up. It's been a week since Mikasa and I had that fight about me going out into foreign territory alone. We've pretty much began to feel normal again, but now Armin and Mikasa are fighting over the horse. 

I walk over to my drawers, and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans with buckles on them, as well as a grey shirt with the words 'I AM YOUR MASTER' in red dripping letters, accompanied with black combat boots, my key necklace, and a chain bracelet.

 I then proceeded to walk into the hallway of our two story house. We may be members of a gang, scratch that, leaders of a gang; but we don't have to live at the base. I slam my bedroom door open, startling Mikasa and Armin. I walk fast but calculated steps, watching as their faces turn from anger, to fear.

Finally stopping in front of both of them, I glare darkly at them. 

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On." I ask in a hushed tone, they both know that when I'm quiet, the consequences will be dire if the don't listen.

Armin looks to the floor in submission, and Mikasa averts her gaze. A few moments pass before Armin answers.

"W-we were fighting over who Jean likes most, and then i said some things, Mika said some things... and now we're here."

"Oh my god.. are you FUCKING SERIOUS!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Jean, fucking likes Cadet Bodt. It's so damn obvious. You two need to grow up and realize, there is no room for love on the battlefield." 

Mikasa snorts, giving me a smug look. "That's rich, coming from you,  _captain._ At least we're not in love with the enemy."

Thats. Fucking. It. I grab the collar of Mikasa's jacket and drag her along. As soon as i unlock the doors to my Porsche, I throw Mikasa in the car, and walk around to get in the driver's seat.

It's a fifteen minute drive to the school, and as soon as I get out the car with Mika and Armin in tow, the entire school notices my mood. I began to walk towards the gym, my squad now following behind me. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Levi and his group watching us carefully.

" **all right fucktards, Mika here, disobeyed a direct order. twice. Now you are all aware that I don't tolerate mutinous behaviour. So Mikasa, today maybe Thursday, but your punishment will be a beating, given to you by Jean Kirsten."**


	11. Chapter 11

To say that Jean was shocked would be one hell of an understatement. He was at a loss for words, a cold sweat starting to form.  
He looked his captain over carefully. Eren stood rigid, shoulders tensed, and jaw clenched in anger. It was a wonder he hadn't broken any teeth from the pressure. Finally gathering the courage to speak up, Jean saluted his captain and began to bay like the horse he was. (Okay I couldn't resist sorry)  
"Captain, excuse my outburst, but wouldn't it be more efficient if you were the one to give her the penalty for her actions?" He said cautiously, careful not to set his Caption off even more.  
Eren didn't say a word, just stood there completely still whilst looking down at the ground. After a few moments of tense silence, he raised his head to reveal an indifferent expression. He began to walk calmly towards the ash-blonde, and everyone around them watched the scene before them with baited breaths.   
Eren stopped in front of him, his face still blank, but his voice promised nothing short of despair.  
"I gave you an order Kerstein. You are my subordinate, and I am your leader. Not the other way around. You will do as I order you, or you will face severe punishment. Is that clear." His tone left no room for argument.  
Jean nodded rapidly, "Understood, sir."  
With reluctance he marched over to where Mikasa stood in the middle of the crowd.  
He charged at her, delivering brutal kicks, and devastating blows to her form. Meanwhile the ravenette just stayed still, accepting the punishment for her foolishness.   
After a particularly hard blow to her temple, she blacked out and welcomed the darkness.  
\-------  
"Mommy! Can we go to the park?" asked a young Mikasa.  
A light laugh was heard from the older woman, as she looked at her daughters enthusiastic face. She knew they shouldn't go into a public place such as the park; for she feared the other gangs would recognize them and attack. However she didn't have the heart to tell the girl no.  
"Alright, but only for a little bit."she said.  
Mikasa's smile brightened and she started to bounce around her mother.   
"Yay!!!"  
\---  
(Oops you were expecting a backstory? Bitch you thought)  
Jean was completely confused as to why Mikasa hadn't regained consciousness. He hadn't given her that much of a beating had he?He tapped his fingers impatiently against the table. Mikasa wouldn't hate him for this would he? After all, she knew how much Eren expected from his subordinates. He shakes his head in indignation. No. It still wasn't right. Eren had let his past take control of him, letting hatred consume his common sense. He needed someone to snap him back to the old Eren. The one who always smiled and was always happy. Maybe. Just maybe. This Levi kid would be the one to do that. However, Jean could only hope and even hope wasn't enough sometimes.


End file.
